James' Yamask
This Yamask is a -type Pokémon owned by James. He caught it in Battling for the Love of Bug-Types! while he, along with Jessie and Meowth, were searching for their boss Giovanni after he disbanded Team Rocket. His battle strength can't be gauged very well as he makes only intermittent appearances. Biography While searching for their Boss, James caught Yamask after feeding him, then happily accepted becoming James' Pokémon. In Scare at the Litwick Mansion!, three devious Litwick tricked Yamask and kidnapped him along with Meowth, Iris' Axew, and Ash's Pikachu but the Litwick and their Lampent leader were defeated by them. In The Dragon Master's Path!, he teamed up with Jessie's Woobat to take down and capture Iris' Axew and Emmy's Druddigon but was defeated by Druddigon's Draco Meteor. In Gotta Catch a Roggenrola!, Yamask was used to take down the Roggenrola, but was taken down by the Roggenrola's Flash Cannon attacks. In Crisis at Chargestone Cave! Yamask was used along with Woobat to take down Ash's Pikachu and Bianca'a Minccino with Night Shade but he got hit with Thunderbolt and Swift. He tried to take down Cilan's newly evolved Crustle with Shadow Ball, but Crustle's Rock Wrecker intercepted Yamask's attack, forcing the Rockets to retreat. In BW077: A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1, Yamask was used to battle a newly restored Tirtuoga that escaped from Dr. Zager's helicopter. In Part 2, Yamask was used again to take down Ash's Pikachu and Cilan's Pansage in order to prevent them from getting the newly evolved Carracosta to safety, but the latter got beaten by Carracosta's Ancient Power, forcing the Rockets to retreat. Yamask, like Woobat was used frequently in Team Rocket's Unova operations in the Black & White series as well as the Rival Destinies series finale as James' main Pokémon. This made Yamask very strong in battles against Ash and his friends, although it is not used that much as Woobat. After Team Rocket's defeat in Rival Destinies' series finale, and the temporary retreat back to Kanto, Jessie catches a female Frillish and James catches an Amoonguss while going back to Unova. Since then, Yamask has not been used that much as Amoonguss has. It made its return to Adventures in Unova in The Pokémon Harbor Patrol! where Yamask was used once again alongside Woobat to battle Ash's Oshawott but Team Rocket quickly called back their Pokémon and made a hasty retreat. He was also used to fight off Team Plasma's controlled Pokémon in What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!. In his final appearance in The Dream Continues!, Yamask was given away to Giovanni at Team Rocket's headquarters. Known moves Using Shadow Ball James Yamask Night Shade.png Using Night Shade James Yamask Haze.png Using Haze James Yamask Will-O-Wisp.png Using Will-O-Wisp | Shadow Ball; ghost; BW028: Scare at the Litwick Mansion! Night Shade; ghost; BW029: The Dragon Master's Path! Haze; ice; BW039: A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition! Will-O-Wisp; fire; BW078: A Restoration Confrontation! Part 2 }} Voice actors *Mika Kanai (Japanese) *Tom Wayland (English) Trivia *Yamask is the first Ghost-type Pokémon owned by a main character. *Yamask is James' first Pokémon to have a confirmed gender. *Similar to how Ash's Oshawott can use his Scalchop as a shield, James' Yamask can use his mask as a shield to defend his ally in battle. Gallery James Yamask shield.png|James' Yamask defending Jessie's Woobat by using his mask as a shield References Category:James' Pokémon Category:Ghost-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon Category:Team Rocket's Pokémon Category:Ancient anime Pokémon